


Resolution

by taichara



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Bravely Second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yew can only distract himself with work for so long.  The other thing is more important; it's also connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightsMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/gifts).



If there was one thing Yew was discovering quickly, it was that while overhauling the entirety of the Crystalguard sounded necessary and right and true when he was making brave promises, actually putting those changes into effect was an entirely different story.

_I haven't even gotten to the 'put this into effect' part! There's just so much to do before I do anything --!_

His desk was piled with papers. Papers, and parchments, and requisition forms, and reports, and member lists for all the units and there was just so much _stuff_. Some from the Crystalguard, some written up by outsiders _about_ the Crystalguard. And he needed to review and write some personal commentary for every last bit of it, because how could he make changes until he knew what changes there needed to be?

Yew slumped in his chair. The sigh he heaved sent three leaves of parchment covered in notes slithering to the floor, and he didn't have the energy to pick them up.

_They can just stay put for a minute, I'm not going anywhere, they aren't going anywhere ..._

_... I wish I could ask Denys what kind of organization he used, just for comparison's sake._

Ow. _Ow._ A jab of guilt-grief-confusion -- far from his first -- made Yew slump even further. Any thought of Denys did that, now that the world wasn't about to be destroyed (again?) and he had moments to feel the lack. It was stressful and made his innards churn, and he was running out of distractions.

Sighing again, Yew slumped out of his seat altogether to pick up his wayward notes.

_It's not fair. I spent so much time mourning your death, and then you weren't dead and you even came to your senses ... and then you sacrificed yourself. Why? We didn't even have any time ..._

Yew jerked his face away from the parchments before stray tears could blur the ink, placed the leaves on his desk, turned away again. The grief gnawed at him like a hellhound, relentless. 

_We didn't have any time!_

Unbidden, possibilities and theories seeped into his thoughts, try as he might to avoid them. Denys sought to redeem himself. Denys thought that the only way he _could_ redeem himself for what he'd done -- _'I wanted to hear all of that from you, not from scraps and notes and other people'_ \-- and took it. The pain was just too much, and Denys' own guilt weighed him down and he took the opportunity offered. Denys knew he could give Yew and his friends an opening ...

So many possibilities. So many theories. Yew never cursed his scholarly ways so much. 

But there was a way to deal with it all. There _was_. Mopping his tears away with clumsy swipes of his shirt-sleeve, Yew fixed a gimlet stare on the mountains of bureaucratic debris cluttering up his desk and snatched up his pen.

_You gave your people hope as the Kaiser, when the Crystalguard and the Orthodoxy failed them._

_I will reform the Crystalguard, and the Houses too._

_I'll work out a way -- one that can work for everyone \-- and I'll make you proud, Denys._

_I promise._


End file.
